


Swimming Lessons and Old Scars

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Scars, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22275046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Lefou and Stanley teach their adopted daughter how to swim
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Kudos: 3





	Swimming Lessons and Old Scars

It was time for their daughter to learn how to swim. She was becoming old enough to be allowed to take little adventures on her own and both parents agreed that they would feel safer if she knew how to swim to avoid any incidents. Lefou and Stanley chose a warm day and packed a lunch to bring with them as they took Jeanne-Marie to the lake, laughing at the child’s excitement for her lesson.

Stanley helped her into the swimming dress they had made for the special occasion, smiling at how well it fit. They stripped down to their own underclothing and her lessons started as they took her into the water. They held her hands, helping her to get used to floating on her stomach, urging her to kick out her feet in semblance of swimming as they held on.

“You’re doing something so well!” Lefou noted with a smile. He set his own clothes aside, moving to step into the water with them.

“Hurt!”

Stanley gasped and held her close, checking her for any injuries. “Where does it hurt?!”

Jeanne-Marie shook her head, pointing at a confused Lefou. “Hurt!” she said.

“I’m not hurt,” Lefou assured her, moving closer to show that he was fine.

This time the little girl reached out, placing a hand on the scars on his stomach. “Hurt!” she said again. Stanley and Lefou shared a look above her head, understanding coming to both of them. Lefou had never had his shirt off in front of her before. This was the first time she was seeing the bite mark Gaston had left behind.

Lefou blushed, biting his lip. “It doesn’t hurt,” he promised. “It hasn’t hurt for a long time.”

“Papa promises?” she asked.

He smiled, taking her from Stanley to show her how to float. “I promise,” he said.

“Your papa has you and me to keep him safe from now on,” Stanley said with a smile. “Is that not so?”

“Oui!” she laughed.

Lefou smiled, exchanging a chaste kiss with his spouse before kissing the top of Jeanne-Marie’s head. “Merci. I feel safer already,” he said.


End file.
